Is it tragedy?
by sugarbirdy
Summary: America is having bad days because of a girl he can't forget and can't have, but how did it start? I don't own hetalia.


A good-looking man was sitting on the beach, surrounded by ladies but he wasn't paying attention to the girls. He was lost in his thoughts. But he wasn't a normal person, he wasn't a person at all he was and is a country and that he ever be. But he wasn't a simpl country, he is a superpower, a scary force

He won and won again. He could easily trick people, he was to smart to show his real personality and he could be cruel, and kill with out thinking. He could be a scary personality and a powerful one. He could get all the ladies around him but for him it dosen't matter how many beautiful woman are around him he could only think about one. The one that changed his life, the one he couldn't hurt, the one who know his personality. That girl was far from him and that space slowly eat him up inside.

He was thinking about that girl when his friend pushed him from the side „ hey, what's wrong with you, we are in California ,in a 5 star hotel, front of a pool, and all around us their are girls in becinis" he pointed around and took a drink from his coctail.

„I'm okey, i was just thinking, everything is okey, don't worry Jacke" he sad and looked a this phone thinking is he should call her.

„I don't belive you and stop looking at you'r phone she isn't going to call you back and who do you think you are? You have the world at you'r feet and you are being controld by a woman who is maybe dead."

„No she isn't because she is also a country."America was getting angry at is friend. He know that Jacke wanted him to feel better but he only felt worse.

„She is a country, you never said to me that, which?" Jacke know America for a long time, they met at a meeting and became friends right away, but America could keep secrets for long time.

„I am not telling you that, so can we leave this topic?" America didn't want to talk about it especially not front of other girls who were around the pool.

„Alright, but please enjoy your self." Jack looked a this friend, he didn't understand how could his fell for someone that much, he could get all the ladies but still he was running after the one he couldn't get.

„Yeah, right" only if he could do that. And then his phone started to ring, his heart stopped beating for a sec, it was her. He jumped up and rused in the hotel, everyone know who he was, so when he went in one of the room that had big windos and a bar, everyone rushed out when they saw he wanted to be alone. Then the door closed and he picked the phone up.

„Hi America um.. well. you called me.. so why did you call?".After all those years, her voice was the same, it was soft but had pain in it.

„I-I-I wanted to check if your'e okey and if you wanted to, you know meet?" America was getting really nervous. When America run in the building Jacke followed him and when he saw the croud coming out of one of the room he know that their was America. He stopped at the door and listend. He never heard America so scared, how could a woman twist his head, America was strong and stobern and always ful of confident, but now he was different, he was soft. Jack heard hat America was walking around.

„O, well uhm… you know we can't really just meet and, you know i am sure you have staff to do and uhmm also were could we meet, you are on the othet side of the world." Her words were like a knife in the heart. America fellt lost.

„Hu-Hungary" he didn't know what to do.

Hungary, Jack was surprised when did hat happen and from all country America fell for Hungary, Jacke coundn't belive it.

„America, please, i have to go"

„No, Eli wait please, we have to meet i-i i will do some-some thing and, and how is your'e day, is it sunny" America quickly changed the topic.

„Uhmm well no it is raining at the moment and i have to take care of my friends children and i thought that i should call you but it was a stupid idea, sorry for wasting your time."

„No,no,no,no not at all, please dont put it dowen, you would never be a wast of time, never".

„Yes i am, i should put it dowen, i shouldn't wast someones time who is important and got better things to do."

„Don't please, can we meet?"

„Face it Al, this is nothig , you should forget it…..i did, you are a superpower now, that is what you wanted to be and i am not, you got nothing to do with me. Face it. I am sorry. By"And then she put the phone dowen.

„No,no Eli its not true" He was trying to call her back but she didn't pick it up. America lost it, he threw the phone at the wall and the phone broke in to pieces and then he broke the table. Jacke heard the glasses shuttered on the ground and America shouting at the phone he run in the room.

„Not now Jacke, not now, go away, please, leave." He didn't know what to do he lost her maybe forever.

„No i wont, you are my friend. Hey bring some coffee"Jacke shouted and a man and two woman rushed in. They took the table away and brought a new one and caffee. Jacke pused Ameria in one of the chaires and sat dowen beside him.

Hungary looked out of the window and she fellt lost and weak for a moment. Out side their were lightning struck the ground. She turned arouned and went towards the kitchen when the phone rang. She froze but didn't looke back.

„Eli, the phone is ringing" a boy call out from the kichen.

„I know, it isn't important." Hungary stepped in the were making apple pies, and a little boy was standing on the chaire cutting apples.

„Eli, when will mum come back?" he asked.

„Tomorrow, she will be hir tomorrow."

„Do you think, she will like my drawing i draw yestarday?"

„I think she will love it."She kissed the boy head and started cutting an apple.

„So America, you fell for Hungary, How? When?"Jack looked a this friend, who was staring at the cup in his hend.

„it's a long story."He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to forget the memories but couldn't.

„Well, we have time and i am really intrested, so you have to tell me."

„I don't think, that"he was cut of by Jack.

„You don't think, that it would be a good idea, right? Look Al I want to understand what this is and maybe i could help. Because I don't get how could you fell for her and i am sure their are other lady countries. So tell me, when did you two meet?"

„Fine, we meet before the world wars." Started America telling the storie.

-I don't get it, why do i have to meet with her?-America looked at his boss, all he wanted is a little peace. Since he became independent, everyone was intrested and wanted to meet him and he was getting enojed by it.

-She will come with France, don't you want to meet her and see France?-

-I do want to see France but i am tired.-

-Alright, i cant say no, but if you still don't like it that she is here than i will ask her to leave early,is that good?-

-Yeah, i think so.-America walked outside.

-I don't get it Hungary, why do you want to meet him?-Austria looked at Hungary who was packing.

-Well, i know that Prussia trained him and i want to see if he did a good job.-

-Ofcourse, Prussia. And you will be traveling with France for a long time, on boat are you sure about it?-

-Don't worry, i will be fine.-

-But what if-Hungary cut Austria of by huging him. First he was shocked but hugged her back.

-You know what when i am done with my work i will go after you.-He didn't want to let her go, he know that she was strong but still, he wanted to protecte her.

-Austria, you really don't need to, i will be fine and i think we should go.-Hungary started going towards the horses.

-No,no i will go after you, i also do want to meet this America.-Austria heard about him but didn't know him and he didn't want Hungary to be taken by some idiot or by enybody.

-Well….okey if that is what you want to do.- They got on the horse.

-Why do i have to wear this?-America was angry he was being force to meet this woman and he didn't like his cloth.

-We should show some manners.-America fellt like he heard England.

-And wher are they?-

-Their see, their is the boatr.-His boss pointed.

-So, when they get hir what do i do? I heard that she is really cruel and fat and full of scratches.-

-We will take them to where they will be sleeping and ask what they want to who tolled you that? Did Prussia tell that?-

-No, when i asked Prussia he acted wierd and he made me run 10 more roundes and after that he was really quiet and didn't want to speak he just trained untill boys in the village they sad that se lookes like a boy and he acts like one.-

-Well we will see.- The boat was slowly turning into it's place and their were man jumping of the boat and taking of the boxes. And a young bloned haired man run of the boat.

-America, good to see you, do you like my boat.-he hugged America and pointed at the boat.

-Good to see you France, it is a big boat and where is Hungary?-He asked he hopped that France forgat her.

-She is hir, she was really exited, but sorry for coming late. Austria made sure that everything was perfectly fine before leting go of his tresure and Italy didn't want Hungary to go so that was a hard task but we are hir ans hir she comes.-America was really nervous and they all looked up.A woman in dark green was standing and was looking around she was never seen anyone like her, she was full of love and got lost in her smile and she had beautiful , long hair with a flower in her hair.

-Hi I am Hungary but call me Elizabeta.-

-Well come and we hope you had a safe journy.-Americas boss spoke up, but America couldn't speak. Something was so different about her, he meat other countries that were ladies. He meet Belgium and she was really nice and beautiful, he had meet Belarus and Ukraina or Vietnam and all the others but she was different.

-Yes we had a good journey.-France looked at Hungary smiling, Hungary didn't hit France when they were alone because that time France acted really nice and not horny or any of that he only did that front of others to prove that every girl loves him but not front of Hungary because she hated when people acted differently or horny so she would hit them.

-Yes, but it was a long journey.-Hungary spoke up.

-Alright come after us.- Americas boss turned around and had towerds horses. They all saddle up and head towards the towen. They went through the town and they started walking on a path in the forest. America was watching Hungary who was looking around. She easily controlled the horse and had, no problem riding it.

-I want to try that how fast this horse could go.-she looked back and started galooping.

-She always dose that id she is on a horse.-France sad.

-Go after her.- Americas boss pointed after her. America started galooping after Hungary. Hungary stopped at the top of the hill and looked dowen at the village. America was glade that she decided to stop.

-It's beautiful, is in it?- he asked looking dowen at the village.

-Yes it is. Why didn't you say anything before?.-She looked at America, he didn't know what to say.

-I-i don't know, maybe because i heard rumers about you and i don't know.-he sad and looked dowen at the grouned.

-Really, at least you know that you shouldn't belive rumors and what did they say.-

-Yes, at least i know that frome now on. Well they sad that you are a monster and killing machine.-

-That is true, i can be a killing machine but i am not sure about the monster.-Elizabeth giggled.

-No your'e not a monster not even close, you actually look beautiful.-America never had problems with telling the true when he was younger.

-Well, thanks and uhmm.. i heard that Prussia train you, right?.-

-Yes, yes he train me it was really cruel he was always on time and everythink he had was always clean and he trained himself with the same cruelness.-

-But it was worth it wasn't it?-

-Yes it was. Come i will show you the house.-He turned his horse arouned.

-Will they know where to go?-

-Yes, it will be fine, come on.-

-Okey if you say so.-She turned her were horseback riding beside each other.

-So what do a lady like your'e self do?-

-Well, it is really boring sometime becaouse i like horseriding and training and fighting but they say that i shouldn't do that but i also like reading and cooking with Italy or i like logical tasks.-

-Really, i thought that most of the girls were just sitting in the room dreaming abot boys.-

-Than you didn't meet a lot of girls did you?-

-I have, but i haven't meet anyone like you before. So you like fighting?.-

-Yes and i am really good.-

-Well than i would like to see your'e skills in the naxt up coming days.-

-Alright, i take that as a challange.-She smiled, their was no reasons for Austria to be so worried, he is just a normal country, nothing special, she didn't know back than how wrong she was.

-Here we are.-America jumped of the horse, and offered a hand for Hungary. She gladly took his hand. America shivered when Hungary touched his hand, her hand was soft and warm. Hungary was amazed by the house it was huge.

-Wow.-Thats all she could say. America was proud when he saw her look.

-Yeah, it is quiet big and i think you will like it.-He sad and gave the horses to a old man.

-Hey Bill, good to see you.-he smiled and hugged the man. Hungary never seen like that before she was sure that Austria would never do that.

-Good to see you Al, have a nice day.-He walked away with the two horse.

-Al?-Hungary looked at America.

-Yeah that is my nickname, you can call me that, and for you to know i don't let anybody call me that.-

-Oh well than Al, i am glad you trust me with your name.- she looked at America smiling.


End file.
